The present invention relates to a portable water source.
Objects of the invention are to provide a portable water source of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and rapidity as a bucket or an overhead water source, light in weight and readily carried and transportable, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide a desired amount of water, selectively controlled by the user.